landonandcompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Brady Truett
'''Brady Truett '''is the lead singer and guitarist of his own band Victims of Technology. He is the husband of Acacia Truett and the father of Andrew Truett. He is a prosecutor that is used to always winning his trials. Characteristics Brady is a charasmatic and talented musican. His own songs usually include his wife, Acacia, in them. He considers himself lucky to be married to Acacia. He hates it when people try to hit on her or insult her. He respects his fellow bandmembers and gives them half the profit they recieve from their gigs. Without his guitar or his wife anywhere, he is a scared young man who cannot defend himself at all. Even though he tried to hide it, his homeland is Canada and he is, in fact, Canadian. Appearance Brady advertises all the band that he loves plus his. He is a big supporter of Eminem and Green Day. He loves every band that has not, at one point, insulted Canada. His shirts mostly consist of logos for all the bands he supports. Family Acacia Truett Brady first met Acacia when she was trying to find a place to hide her gun. He fell victim to her cunning and was used as an alibi. In turn, Acacia said that she would be his girlfriend for two weeks. About one week later, Acacia left town. Brady thought that it was because she didn't want to date someone his age (as he was 14 and she was 23 at the time). The truth was that she started to develop feelings for him. They met years later on a plane headed for Stoneford. At first they didn't recognize each other (because he was 19 and she was 28) and didn't even talk with each other. They finally recognized each other at the Come On Inn. They later reignited the spark and married. Andrew Truett A little while after marrying Acacia, she gave birth to a young boy, Andrew. Brady attempted to give Andrew a head start on instruments and tried to teach him the guitar. He insisted that he be home-schooled to where Brady could teach him guitar. He sometimes brought him to the city with him to watch him play the guitar (that and to make people pay money to see a baby hold a guitar). After Andrew turned five, Brady finally gave up and started spending more time with his band. Brady sometimes attempts to send Andrew musical notes with the hope that it will inspire Andrew to learn the guitar. Relationships Friendship with Derek Barrymore Derek is the drummer for Brady's band and was the second member. Brady sometimes considers Derek annoying for hitting on his wife. Derek sometimes even bribes Brady with money for a night with his wife. Despite all that, he considers Derek a really great friend and an awesome drummer. Friendship with Zachary Briggs Zachary is the main member of Brady's band. Brady sometimes considers Zachary a killjoy and a stage hog. Derek points out that Zachary plays the most instruments and replaces Brady when he is absent almost all the time. So much that Brady sometimes tells Zachary the wromg time they're preforming to make him look like slacker. Despite all that, Brady considers Zachary one of the best friends that he could ever have. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Truett Family Category:Musicians Category:Prosecuters